


King of the Pumpkin Patch

by varity



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant - sort of, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I cannot believe this happened, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism - sort of, basically it's just smut, ummm - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varity/pseuds/varity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis flies back to LA after a week at home, Harry has been busy being cute as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> So Ellie & I developed a headcanon about Harry and the Pumpkins and then it just kind of ... took on a life of its own. This is also the first time I have written anything since 2007 & I am scared shitless posting this. I dunno what would be worse: not getting any feedback or being told to get the fuck out of this fandom, haha. 
> 
> THIS IS FOR YOU, E! Go visit her blog she's amazingly patient and posts awesome things !!! haveyouquitefinishedlouis.tumblr.com !
> 
> It's un-beta'd (wow, punctuation...) so if you find anything, let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> Title from Panic!At the Discos's 'This is Halloween'
> 
> Disclaimer: although I sure hope this is true to some degree, it sure doesn't have to be and that's perfectly fine. It's called FanFICTION for a reason! That includes respecting the 4th wall!!!

Louis flies back to LA after a week at home, hidden from the world and feeling a little bit like an undercover agent, like he always does when he goes MIA. There’s a car waiting for him at LAX, taking him up into the hills to their house and dropping him at the gate without any interference.  

 

He should have expected it, really. He'd seen the pictures, there had been selfies with the whole field of pumpkins even, but somehow he still finds himself surprised at the sheer mass of decorations adorning the house. As Louis is walking up the drive to let himself inside and find out if the rest of the place is decked out like the front lawn and porch the door opens and Harry's lingering on the threshold,  biting down on a smile.

 

 Louis fights the urge to run the last couple of strides, instead stopping on the front steps and cocking a skeptical brow.

 

 "Babe, you do know Halloween is not for another 3 weeks, yeah?" he asks by way of greeting.

 

 Harry seems unperturbed, stepping forward and drawing Louis into the circle of his arms.

 

 "They're autumn decorations, Lou!" he drawls into Louis’ ear. “Not just for Halloween.”

 

Louis shakes his head, trying to contain the fond smile threatening to show on his face. It seems to be his default expression when looking at Harry.  He just cannot comprehend his life sometimes, how he managed to end up here, with Harry smiling down at him like that. 

 

“Sure they are, Pumpkin,” he murmurs into Harry’s jawline, “and they look great.”

 

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's jaw, breathing him in and lettings his eyes drift closed for a second, thankful to be back where he belongs.

 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry whispers into his hair and Louis feels him press a kiss to the top of his head.

 

Harry drags Louis inside then, tugging on his hand and mumbling that he wants to show him something. When they reach the terrace Louis can't help but shake his head and sigh, seeing the set-up Harry has prepared. Half their deck table is covered in different-sized pumpkins, carving knives, spoons and candles. Harry stops in front of the table, looking at Louis with a hint of apprehension.

 

"You're serious, aren't you?" Louis asks and Harry nods timidly. Louis resigns himself to some arts-and-crafts before celebrating their reunion the way he had originally intended. That particular plan had involved Harry spread out over their king-size bed, possibly tied to a bedpost with one of his headscarves. However, Louis knows he never stood a chance resisting Harry when he really wants something, even if that something is carving pumpkins and not letting Louis wreck him with his tongue, "Let's have at it then, Harold!"

 

They carve for about half an hour, Louis telling Harry about his Mum and Sisters, stopping to get out his phone and show Harry pictures of Ernest in a Rovers onesie. It's quiet, peaceful, the afternoon sun filtering through the trees lining the edge of their property.

 

Louis watches Harry work for a bit, the radio filtering in from the kitchen the only sound besides Harry occasionally huffing out a breath in concentration. He takes in the way Harry’s tongue is poking out between his lips, brows drawn together in concentration, cocking his head to the side and playing with an errand curl when he stops to survey his work. Louis spends a considerable amount of his own carving-time picturing all the things he would rather have Harry doing with his capable hands and long fingers before he can’t take it anymore.

 

"Done!" Louis exclaims into the silence.

 

“You can’t be done yet; I’m not even close to finishing.” Harry muses, not looking up from his pumpkin while he picks up a smaller knife.

 

Louis snorts, because, really? And Harry looks up at him them, a small smile playing on his lips. He knows exactly what he’s doing, Louis thinks and gets up to pull back Harry’s chair.

 

“Put the knife down, Haz.” Louis tells him quietly, reaching down to trace a hand along Harry’s neck and standing right in front of his chair.

 

“But I’m not done with my pumpkin yet!” Harry protests, a little pout to his lips and Louis has to take a deep breath and concentrate on dragging his eyes back up to Harry’s instead of staring at only his lips.

 

“Do you really want to finish that now?” Louis asks him, because he would let him if he really wanted to, of course he would. Louis has never been good ad denying Harry things, except for maybe orgasms, but even then he always gives him what he wants eventually. He does however put his hands on both of Harry’s knees, fingers splaying over the soft skin exposed by Harry’s impossibly short shorts. Louis fucking loves those shorts. He strokes his thumbs down the insides of Harry’s thighs lightly and waits for an answer.

 

Harry stares at him for moment, then drops his eyes to his lap and before drawing them back up to Louis lips. His tongue darts out to lick his own lips quickly, unconsciously and his eyes go a little dark.

 

“No,” he breathes.

 

“Good.” Louis whispers back and leans down to touch their lips together, the first real kiss since he has gotten home, the first kiss real kiss they’ve had in a week, after saying goodbye in Miami at the end of the tour. Harry sighs into it, straightening up in the deck chair to reach for Louis, fisting his hands into the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck.

 

Louis’s lets his hands creep up higher on Harry’s thighs, caressing the insides of them before ghosting over his crotch. He breaks their kiss then, smiling into Harry’s neck, mouthing at the skin and leaving it wet. He breathes on it, feels Harry’s dick harden in his shorts and he cups him, light pressure against the fabric. Harry makes a sound, low in the back of his throat and Louis feels his own cock swelling, and it’s like all the blood he owns is leaving his brain and other vital body parts, like organs and stuff, and rushes south. He loves hearing Harry this way, nothing compares to it, really, to the feeling of drawing these sounds from him low and keen and urgent.

 

“Louis.” It’s more of a breath than a word, ghosting out into air between them, Harry’s hand tangling in Louis’s hair, blunt nails scraping against his skull.

 

“ What do you need babe, tell me what you want, hm?” Louis bites Harry’s collarbones, sucking on the tips of the bird’s wings one by one, still pressing down on Harry’s crotch with one hand, the other pinching one of his nipples.

 

“Please, I – your mouth, please…” Harry cuts his pleas short with a loud moan as Louis’ hand leaves his crotch to scrape down the inside of his left thigh instead, his right hand still playing with Harry’s chest.

 

“Want me to eat you out, yeah love? Want my tongue on you right here on the deck?” He knows he can drive Harry insane with this, knows how Harry has a thing for doing it outdoors, even more than for Louis’ voice. Harry just whimpers quietly, pulling Louis’ lips back up to his own and tracing his tongue along Louis lower lip. Their kiss turns frantic then, teeth clashing a little as they pant into each other’s mouths and Louis is already so hard it hurts . He pulls Harry up by the hem of his shirt and then pulls it over Harry’s head, leaving him shirtless and hard in only his shorts. Harry stares at him, eyes dark and biting his bottom lip, hair a mess from where Louis tangled his hands during their kiss.

 

“Turn around,” Louis tells him, placing a hand between Harry’s should blades and pushing him belly first onto the only space on the table not littered by pumpkins or knives, “gonna make you feel so good, love.”

 

Louis sinks to his knees, tucking Harry’s shorts with him as he goes and leaving them around Harry’s ankles. He traces the curve of Harry’s arse then, kissing each cheek once before spreading them apart and breathing over his rim. He licks a flat line all the way from Harry’s balls up to his hole, hands gripping Harry’s hips to keep him still.

 

“Oh god, Lou, fuck.” Harry is cursing above him, and Louis pushes in again, tongue lapping at the tight ring of muscle trying to get it wet and loose. His hands move back to cup Harry’s butt, pulling it apart to get better access as he fucks his tongue in and out, scraping his teeth along the soft flesh carefully when he stops to breathe. He slides a thumb in along his tongue on his next move in and hears a thud on the table, like Harry dropped his head against it. The low moan that comes with it makes Louis guess it must have been in pleasure.  

 

His own dick is hard and leaking in his sweats just from hearing Harry strung out and pleading above him, little uh uh uhs falling form his lips each time Louis’ tongue darts out to meet him.

 

“You can touch yourself, baby.” He murmurs against Harry’s arse, resting his cheek against it for a moment to catch his breath and adjust himself in his pants. He catches sight of their reflection in the terrace doors and bites back a moan. Harry’s as good as folded in half over the table, one arm bent under his forehead, curls falling freely around his face; eyes squeezed tight shut and mouth hanging open a bit.  

 

“Scratch that,” Louis amends quickly, catching the hand Harry had moved towards his cock and tangling it with his own. Harry whines a little, “Please, Lou, so close.”

 

“I know, love, open your eyes.” He goes back to slowly circling Harry’s hole with his tongue, pushing in two fingers slowly, giving Harry a little time to adjust after the first knuckle. He licks slick and wet around and between them to make the slide easier but Harry is already pushing his hips back, trying to fuck himself onto them.

 

“Can you see yourself, babe?” Louis asks, continuing when all he gets in answer is another push of Harry’s hips and a low string of curses and whimpers. He squeezes Harry’s hand, still tangled with his before he puts it back on Harry’s arse.

 

“Look so good for me baby, all spread out for me right here on the deck, all flushed and hard and wet from my tongue. Didn’t even think to open your eyes once and see what is happening. See me between your legs taking care of you. But you like it don’t you, thrusting and moaning, so pretty…”

 

Harry’s hips stutter where he had worked himself into a small rhythm, fucking himself back on Louis fingers while Louis had muttered filthy commentary into his skin.

 

“So close, Lou, oh—please, please” Harry’s voice is rough, breath hitching over every word and there are beads of sweat forming on his lower back despite the gentle L.A. breeze drifting through their garden.

 

Louis licks down to Harry’s balls and wraps a hand around his cock, smearing the precome gathered at the head along his length and letting Harry fuck forward into his fist and back onto the fingers of his other hand roughly. He twists and curls them a bit, aiming for Harry’s spot and finding it after only a moment. Harry cries out, head thudding against the table again but keeping his eyes on their reflection, “Oh god, ‘m gonna- Louis, yeah there, oh god, please!”

 

It only takes a couple more thrusts before Harry goes completely still, shooting streaks of come into Louis’ hand choking out a moan that sounds more like a sob. Louis strokes him through it gently, pulling his fingers out slowly when Harry comes down from his orgasm and sinks to the floor next to Louis.

 

He wraps his arm around Harry’s chest, spreading his legs so Harry can sit between them, Louis’ hard dick caught between his tummy and Harry’s lower back. He shuts his eyes against the sensation, cursing under his breath and resisting the urge to rut off against Harry’s back. Louis mouths at Harry’s sweaty skin, trailing little kisses along his shoulder and muttering endearments into the nape of his neck. He has pretty much resigned himself to staying like that for a while, when Harry brings Louis’ other hand up to his own mouth. He lets his head fall back when he sucks a finger past his lips, nibbling the come off and Louis can’t help but shudder, moaning a little breathlessly into Harry’s back.

 

Harry doesn’t stop licking Louis’ hand clean, and Louis can’t help but snap his hips forward a little awkwardly, rock hard dick pressing into Harry’s lower back, getting just that little bit of friction.

 

“Want you to fuck me, please,” Harry slurs around two of Louis’ fingers in his mouth and Louis thinks he might black out for a second.

 

“Inside, inside now,” he pants into Harry’s shoulder, biting down hard to keep himself grounded. Harry stands up then, granting Louis another gratuitous view of his naked bum, and holds out his hand to pull Louis up after him.

 

He stops suddenly, staring at the pumpkins on the table in disbelief.

 

“You didn’t!” he scowls at Louis, who is utterly confused until he follows Harry’s gaze impatiently, desperate to get inside to their bedroom right now.

 

“Yeah, I carved a pumpkin penis, so what can we get back to the part where I fuck you?” He bites out, tugging on Harry’s hand and heading towards the kitchen doors.

 

Harry huffs out a little laugh, grabbing Louis from behind and marching him inside.

 

“I wanted you to take that seriously, I am very disappointed. You have to make it up to me, I guess,” he whispers in Louis’ ear and Louis shivers, despite feeling the ridiculous pout on Harry’s lips.

 

“I – I guess I can do that”, he agrees and leads Harry up the stairs, ducking a fake spiderweb along the way.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated, I am also on tumblr: youllneverwalkaloneagain.tumblr.com !
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
